Bloody Rose Smile
by The Psychotic Cherry Blossom
Summary: his is a Morganville Vampire fan fic with a twist. ShaneXOC ClaireXOC. Half breed vampire, Kayl and Kai are on the run from their crazy father, which leads them to Morganville, Texas. That means the troublesome twins are going to have their hands full.


**-Kaila POV-**

'I can't believe were on the run again! When the hell is he going to give up? We were in freaking AFRICA! And he still followed us! Will he ever give up!?' I screamed in my mind, not caring when I saw Kayl wince beside me. 'If you don't want to get hurt, then why listen to me.' I stated. (O.k, just so you know, I'm not crazy. We have a telepathic ability that lets us read each others minds. Seriously annoying, since I can never keep a secret)

He turned to the side, taking his eyes off the road, going 130 MPH. If I was mortal, I would be freaking out. I watched him as a corner of his mouth turned up in a smirk. 'Dumbass' I watched as he growled at me. I wasn't scared, It's not like he could hurt me. He's to big of a wuss. I smiled one of my infamous angelic smiles.

'I could kick your butt any day. I just choose not to, since your a girl'

I got fed up with talking with our minds,"Yea right! I've been training a lot more lately, so there is no way you can beat me." He just rolled his eyes and turned back to the road. "So, what are we going to do about dad? And where are we going?" This was my favorite thing to do. Annoying the hell out of him.

He didn't turn to me, but answered me,"What we always do. Run away" I know that he's stronger than me, but that doesn't mean I won't die trying.

"I'm sick of running!" I screamed at him, getting more annoyed when he didn't wince at the volume of my voice. "I can't take this shit anymore. You know we can take him Kayl."

"Kai, you know we need more training so we don't get seriously hurt. I won't loose you like we did mom."

That was where the arguing stopped. Mom was a touchy subject for both of us. She died giving birth to us. We never knew her but we could feel the love she had for us coursing through our veins. This is also the reason our dad follows us around.

To pass the time I started to sing the lullaby that we knew. Our mother sang it to us while we were inside of her. Our father hated it when I sang the song but we loved it. Kayl may have been my OLDER brother, and I use the term older lightly, but he is never able to get to sleep or find any kind of peace without my singing. He needed that peace right now.

_Shadows all around you as you surface from the dark_

_Emerging from the gentle grip of night's unfolding arms_

_Darkness, darkness everywhere, do you feel all alone?_

_The subtle grace of gravity, the heavy weight of stone_

_You don't see what you possess, a beauty calm and clear_

_It floods the sky and blurs the darkness like a chandelier_

_All the light that you possess is skewed by lakes and seas_

_The shattered surface, so imperfect, is all that you believe_

_I will bring a mirror, so silver, so exact_

_So precise and so pristine, a perfect pane of glass_

_I will set the mirror up to face the blackened sky_

_You will see your beauty every moment that you rise_

I finished the song with a low voice. Half of my brother's face was covered in shadows cast off by the night, but I could feel the content look on his face.

"Thanks Kai, I needed that."

"Anytime," I replied, in truth I had needed it as much as him, "Where are we going anyway?"

"We're going to Morganville, Texas." I sighed. I already knew where this was going. "It's rumored that all vampires are welcome there."

"One, we're not full vampires. Two, this place is rumored to exist so there's a chance that it doesn't exist. And three, how in the hell do we know they will allow us to live there? We're half-breeds Kayl! Not to mention our father; if they find out that we could cause them trouble in their perfect little world we could not only have that sperm donor on our trail, but every vampire living in that god forsaken place." I sighed for what seemed the millionth time and slumped down in my seat. "Have you thought this through?"

"You know I never make a move without thinking everything through first."

"Could've fooled me," I muttered and he shot me an irritated glare.

"And you know that we are the only ones who know the cure. You are smarter than that deranged lunatic Myrnin."

"Do not mention that delusional freak. He was the cause of that scar from my hip to the bottom of my breast."

"Now don"t pick a fight. It stresses you out," he said in his calm, brotherly tone. I always wanted to rip his head off when he used that tone. Although he is right; I do pick the majority of the fights that we get into. Not to mention that our cover always gets blown because of me.

I sighed again and turned my head to the window. I began to count the trees that were passing by in the dark. I know I shouldn't be able to see the bark on the trees or see the trees at all, but thats one of the perks to being a dhampir. Yeah, Kayl and I are half human and half vampire. I guess that's why our father hated us; that and he blames us for killing mom which we know had nothing to do with us. Our mother loved us enough to give her own life for us to be born. We wouldn't sully what she did with self hate. I was feeling exactly that right now, but for another reason.

Kayl would probably be a lot better of without me. I know I would have died a long time ago by Father's hand if it wasn't for him. I kept counting trees to keep Kayl from my true thoughts. I had figured out how to do this early on. I knew he would find out eventually but I needed to avoid that right now. Kayl gets so upset when he hears those thoughts. He needs to focus on getting us to Morganville right now. I still didn't think it existed.

I calmed down and began to sing the lullaby again.

**-Time skip-**

Three days later, after driving non-stop, we passed the sign that said _'Welcome to Morganville, A Happy Little Town'_.

I noticed the smug look on Kayl's face and growled while the morning sun lit his ebony hair with streaks of gold while my own snow white hair was shot with light blue and silver.

"You were right, now wipe that smug look off your face asshole!" I snapped. I loathed it when he was right and I was wrong.

"Say it," he goaded.

"No," I snapped again while he drove through main street. There wasn't many people out, just some college kids.

"Say it," he repeated.

"No way in hell!!"

"Say it now!"

"I'd rather die!"

"Kaila Seraphin, now!" I can't believe he used my full first and middle name. I had to say it now or he would call me Kaila for three days and there is no way anyone should be allowed to say my full first name; let alone the middle.

I answered with a dirty sneer on my face, "Kayl was right."

"And," he drew out the word.

"And I do not compare to his almighty logic."

"And," he drew out the word again while he kept driving down main.

"And he is so handsome and older than me. There, happy?!" I muttered some choice curse words under my breath that would make a sailor blush.

My brother smirked and kept on going down the road.

"I'm happy if you are sis," he chuckled.

"Whatever," I said crossing my arms and hunching my shoulders like a child. I know I was proving his being older but I didn't give a damn at that moment.

**AN:Story was written by The Psychotic Cherry Blossom, who really is psychotic, and me BlackVampireKat, who really is a cat. Thank you for reading our story. This can be found on ****BlackVampireKat****'s profile as well; so if you miss something here you can go to hers. Thank you for reading and as always click that review button. Just know if you flame us PCB will hack your computer and track you down. The flying monkeys will get you after that. **


End file.
